


Take What's Yours

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But mentions of the others, F/M, Fluff, a little steam, a little steamy, implied fun times ahead, kiss to shut one up, mostly just lady and vergil, nero and kyrie are getting married, nero knows about them cuz vergil doesn't know what he's doing and asks his son for dating advice, soft soft soft, vergil likes the leG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Vergil and Lady are getting ready for Nero and Kyrie's wedding, but Lady can't decide on a dress...
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Take What's Yours

Vergil once again checked the hanger by the door to make sure his suit was crisp and ready for the morning, running his hand along his blue silk tie hanging with it. Yes, he was as ready as he’d ever be, so he sat down on the bed, watching his partner lean into her closet once more, muttering to herself. 

“If I wear this dress… I could wear these shoes… but what if it rains?” 

“You still haven’t chosen your dress yet?” Vergil smirked, crossing his arms. 

Lady turned, offering him a frustrated glare and let out a huff, “You wouldn’t understand. I want to look nice, after all… it _is_ a wedding. But not too nice, because of course, all eyes should be on Kyrie. And…” a flush rose in her cheeks, subtle, but Vergil saw it. “I wanted it to match your tie.” 

The sentiment made him falter, and he felt warm. She wasn’t his plus one, she had been invited to the wedding herself, of course. But they would be arriving together, and the thought made him feel… nice, he supposed. 

Still… “You’re thinking too much. The wedding’s tomorrow,” he said, “Just choose whichever dress you prefer.” It was rare to see her so ill-prepared. But maybe she was anxious. It was the first time they’d be attending an event together with _family_. Nero knew that his father was involved with Lady, but Vergil wasn’t sure Dante had caught on yet. 

“...if I wear this one… no, not this one. Not comfortable for dancing…” She was muttering to herself again. Vergil let out a sigh, standing and crossing the room to where she stood by the closet. She turned to face him, “What about this --” but before she could finish, he cupped her cheek and drew her into a kiss, pressing his mouth over whatever words she meant to say next. 

Lady melted into his touch, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her mouth parted and he tasted mint chocolate on her tongue, but she pulled away suddenly, fire in her eyes. “Hey!” She gasped, “I was talking!” Vergil bit back a smile, leaning into her closet. 

“I’m aware,” he said, fishing out a long, dark blue dress. He knew this one well, his favorite. It hung off one shoulder and was form-fitting to her hips where it flowed down to the floor in an elegant cascade of satin. “Wear this one tomorrow,” he said, holding it out. 

“This one?” Lady reached out, running her hand over the satin. “I’ve had this for a long time.” There was a glint in her eyes as she looked up at him. “I was thinking about getting rid of it.” 

Vergil choked. “W-why… why would you get rid of something that’s not… it’s not broken—” 

“I’m just kidding,” she teased, making his face feel hot. He offered her a glare but it made her laugh again. She traced her hand over the satin once more and glanced up at him with a smirk. “You like it so much… it’s the leg slit isn’t it?” He felt heat rise in his cheeks again. He was good at hiding his emotions, but it was impossible to hide his blush, and it always gave it away. 

He remembered the first time he’d seen her in the dress, long leg slit practically up to her hip. It had made him weak. She had once told him that she always wore a thigh holster under her skirts, just in case. That dress made him want to pull her away from the public by her hip and find out for himself if she had been honest with that bit of trivia. 

The way the dress hugged her hips, the way he could see the edge of a scar on her thigh… It made him crazy. He wanted to trace his hands gently over her skin, feel her tremble under his touch… He wanted to brush aside the satin, to hear her breath hitch, feel her pulse quicken as he tasted lavender on her skin, his lips trailing higher up her thigh—

“What are you thinking about?” Lady purred, holding the dress over herself as if she were pretending to wear it. “My legs?” 

Vergil cleared his throat, blinking away the daydream, trying to compose himself. “No.” His voice sounded higher than he meant, so he cleared his throat again, before managing to whisper, “Perhaps this dress is too dangerous to wear to the wedding.” 

Lady offered him a knowing smirk, leaning closer and trailing her hand down from his chest to his belt, “Oh I’m _definitely_ wearing it.” She whispered. He had been expecting another kiss, but instead, she turned to hang the deep blue dress by his suit on the door. _This woman, leaving me like this._ He let out a soft growl, following after her and grabbing her hips from behind. 

He whispered against her ear, “You’re teasing me, Mary.” 

“I would never,” Lady grinned. “But don’t you…” She hesitated as he pressed a kiss to her neck, “Don’t you think we should be getting some rest…? We have to get up early—” Before she could finish he kissed her softly, and she turned in his arms so she could pull him close. Desperation was building within him, so he lifted her into his arms, and carried her back towards the bed. 

“You’re mine,” he growled, nipping her lower lip. 

Lady offered him a teasing smile, wrapping her legs around his waist, “Then take what’s yours, Vergil.” Hesitation gone, he kissed her again, letting himself fade away into the warmth of her touch. 


End file.
